In memory of Blade of the Immortal
by Skuld Fair
Summary: Mini colección de drabbles sobre varias parejas de esta serie. La primera: Rin/Manji. Porque a Manji no se le acerca una cualquiera.
1. No toques a mí asesino

**Pues, en principio, serían unos ocho drabbles, pero el numero podría variar si se me ocurriera alguna idea. La parejas serán variadas. Las historias tirando más hacía el drama, aunque puede haber algo de humor perdido por ahí. Eso si, en ninguno habrá lemon. En caso contrario (que lo dudo), aviso.**

**Disclaimer (extendido a todos los demás, así que no volveré a ponerlo): **Los personajes de _La espada del_ _Inmortal_ pertenecen a _Hiroaki Samura_.

Y empezamos por un Rin/Manji.

_**No toques a mi asesino**_

Siguiendo con su búsqueda de Anotsu, terminaron en un pequeño pueblo donde decían que lo habían visto.

Se separaron y empezaron a preguntar a la gente de por allí por si ellos sabían algo. Pero casi dos horas más tarde Rin no tenía nada, así que, algo frustrada, se dirigió al sitio donde había quedado con Manji antes de separarse.

Estaba a pocos metros del punto de encuentro cuando vio a Manji hablando con una mujer.

La chica se quedó donde estaba viendo la escena. No parecía que el asesino de cien hombres estuviera recabando información; el momento parecía demasiado... íntimo. Él, apoyado en una pared, sonriendo, y ella con una mano apoyada en su pecho, peligrosamente cerca de Manji. No, definitivamente no estaba preguntando nada sobre el líder del Itto-ryu.

Rin lo veía todo con disgusto. No ya por el hecho de que el asesino de cien hombres estuviera coqueteando con otra (ya se había resignado a eso, o por lo menos quería creer que así era), si no porque esa mujer era todo lo que no era ella. Era preciosa; alta, con unas piernas que parecían kilométricas y un busto más que generoso. Aparte de que destilaba una gran confianza en si misma y un descaro del que Rin carecía. No podía competir contra eso. Manji sabía lo que quería en una mujer y Rin no entraba en la categoría de las "elegidas".

Vio que la mujer acercaba sus labios al oído de Manji y le susurraba algo que hizo que el hombre sonriera de forma pervertida. Eso fue suficiente para Rin. Se acercó rápidamente a la pareja y, de un empujón, alejó a la otra de Manji. Este, sorprendido por la interrupción inesperada de la chica se quedó sin saber que hacer o decir, y Rin, inducida por la locura transitoria que la había llevado a boicotear un posible revolcón de su "guardaespaldas", cogió a este por la nuca y le plantó un beso en la boca ante la atónita mirada de la mujer, que no sabía si reír o llorar ante lo que quizá fuera la perdida de un posible cliente.

Después de lo que parecieron horas (a Rin le había dado gustillo eso de probar los labios de Manji y quería alargar el momento) Rin se separó del otro y le lanzó una mirada a la mujer que parecía contener la promesa de una muerte larga y dolorosa y se volvía a acercar a Manji. Esta, captando la indirecta, huyó hacía cualquier otro lado más seguro.

Cuando Rin recuperó de nuevo el juicio y se dio cuenta de lo que había hecho, se sonrojó hasta la raíz del pelo y tartamudeó un:

- Va-vamonos. A-aquí no... no saben nada.

Y tiesa como un palo se dirigió a las afueras del pueblo con un Manji sonriente pisándole los talones.

**^C'EST FINI^**


	2. Con peluca y a lo loco

**No lo dije la otra vez, pero iré subiendo los capítulos cuando me apetezca o me aburra (como ahora ^^U).**

**Título cedido, amablemente, por Delfi-sama.**

**Pareja: **Giichi/Hyakurin

Pero más bien se insinúa que ahí hay algo XD

_**Con peluca y a lo loco**_

Hyakurin estaba desesperada. Enfadada. Rabiosa. Desde hacía tiempo que sus mejores pelucas, las que se ponía cuando se disfrazaba para alguna misión, desaparecían misteriosamente.

Primero pensó que la culpa era suya, que olvidaba donde las había dejado. Además, con tanto cambiar de alojamiento era perfectamente normal que perdiera alguna en los traslados. Así que no le dio tampoco mucha importancia. Un despiste podía tenerlo cualquiera.

Pero cuando las desapariciones misteriosas fueron a más se acordó de los antepasados de alguien. ¿Acaso algún miembro del grupo se las estaba robando? Y si ese fuera el caso, ¿para qué las quería? Por un momento, la imagen de Shira con una larga melena pelirroja le pasó por la cabeza. Pero no era el momento de reír. Esas pelucas eran algo caras y no podía gastar el poco dinero que tenía así, a lo tonto, solo por el capricho de un fetichista de las pelucas.

En los pocos momentos que podía estar a a solas con Giichi le explicaba esos extraños sucesos y, que si esto continuaba así, no podría ni salir a la calle, ya que su color de cabello era muy delator (ni se le pasó por la cabeza dejar de teñirse.). Y el hombre la escuchaba con paciencia, aunque, lo único que quería, era llevársela a la cama.

-

-

Ahí estaba una vez más. O no estaba, mejor dicho. Una peluca nueva que se había comprado el día anterior había volado. Esto ya era demasiado.

Con rapidez se dirigió a la habitación de Giichi para despotricar, una vez más, contra ese ladrón misterioso, cuando vio algo que la dejó shockeada: el mencionado miembro del Mugai-ryu con _su _peluca nueva. Este, al ver tan inesperada interrupción, se quitó rápidamente la peluca mientras enrojecía hasta la orejas. Y, esperando una diatriba por parte de la rubia, bajó la mirada compungido.

Hyakurin no sabía que hacer o decir. Ni siquiera sabía si debía decir o hacer algo. ¿Como actuaría otra persona ante una situación así? Su primera reacción había sido la de gritarle por ladrón, claro, pero es que había sido tan gracioso... Giichi, el más serio e imperturbable del Mugai-ruy, con una peluca _puesta._ No es que la hubiera estado mirando o cualquier otra cosa menos comprometida, no, la llevaba _puesta_ en su cabeza completamente calva (nadie sabía si era por genética o llevaba la cabeza rapada).

Así que, obviando el hecho de que un compañero le robara las pelucas para ponérselas, empezó a reír. Primero se tapó la boca con una mano para que no fuera tan evidente, pero, finalmente, no pudo contenerse y terminó soltando una gran carcajada que duró varios minutos (por momentos pensaba que moriría por falta de aire).

Abochornado, y viendo que no iba a recibir una reprimenda por parte de Hyakurin, Giichi se alejó de allí y fue a matar a alguien solo para desahogarse.

Desde ese desafortunado día a Hyakurin no le volvieron a desaparecer "misteriosamente" más pelucas. Al contrario, los robadas fueron devueltas anonimamente.

**^C'EST FINI^**


	3. Last day of magic

**El título es una canción de **_**The Kills.**_

**Pareja: **Magatsu/Ren.

Mi chico preferido y su chica. Tan mona ella y tiene un final tan triste. Maldito Shira ò.ó

_**Last day of magic**_

Me despierto minutos antes del amanecer. Hoy tengo que reunirme con el líder y no quiero llegar tarde. Pero hace frío y debajo de las mantas se está muy bien. En realidad tengo tiempo de sobras, así que me doy la vuelta en el futón para ver si puedo volver a dormirme aunque solo sea un rato y veo a Ren a mi lado, dormida. Tiene los labios entre abiertos y respira con suavidad.

Lentamente, como si fuera una cervatilla a la que no quiero asustar, acerco mi mano a su mejilla y se la acaricio con las yemas de mis dedos. Tiene la piel suave y blanca. Al notar el contacto arruga un poco la nariz pero no se despierta. Dibujo una pequeña sonrisa en mi cara al ver tan tierno gesto.

Ren es adorable. A veces tiene momentos algo infantiles, pero los adoro. Adoro a Ren. Es encantadora. Siempre me dice que yo le gusto. Me acompaña hasta la puerta cada vez que tengo que irme. No le gusta que yo me vaya.

Nunca nos hemos acostado (le dije una vez que de espaldas se parecía un poco a mi hermana ya fallecida y que por eso no... "se me levantaba"), aunque yo ya la hubiera hecho mía un millar de veces. ¿Una prostituta y un miembro del Itto-ryu? ¿Que clase de futuro íbamos a tener? No podía darle esperanzas, por eso evitaba tocarla o insinuarle nada.

Aunque ella no lo sepa, y nunca lo sabrá, yo le correspondo totalmente. Y si viviéramos una vida decente y sin penas, ya me hubiera casado con ella. Ojalá estuviéramos viviendo otra vida.

Finalmente, y a regañadientes, me levanto. Al oír movimiento Ren despierta. Me mira y sonríe. Flaqueo cada vez que veo esa sonrisa.

Me visto como si ella no estuviera allí y me marcho. Ella me sigue. Ya en la puerta que da a la calle me giro. Se quita un adorno para el pelo y me lo da. Sonriendo, siempre sonriendo.

- Ya vendré algún día a visitarte.

Y me voy sin girarme. Se que ella se ha quedado en la entrada del prostíbulo para verme mientras me alejo. Por pequeños gestos como esos, la amo. Amo a Ren.

Si hubiera sabido que esa sería la última vez que la vería, quizá se lo hubiera dicho.

**^C'EST FINI^**


	4. Boys don't cry

**El título es una canción de **_**The Cure.**_

**Pareja:** Anotsu/Mackie

El chico preferido de Delfi-sama (babea, babea XD). Mackie es un personaje que me deja bastante fría, la verdad.

_**Boys don't cry**_

Sentado en el suelo miraba a Mackie, la cual reposaba entre sus brazos. Tenía los ojos cerrados, su tez pálida y sin macula, como siempre. Una sonrisa triste había quedado inmortalizada en sus labios finos y, ahora, algo pálidos.

Con la mano derecha, Anotsu le retiró con suavidad un mechón de pelo que le había resbalado por la frente. Ese mismo pelo que decidió cortarse el día que dejó de ser prostituta. El líder del Itto-ryu recordó con pesar la conversación que tuvieron ese día encima del puente.

Desde que lo salvó de ser devorado por unos perros (¿Cuantos años hacía ya de eso?), Mackie siempre había estado a su lado, y, a pesar de su enfermedad, no lo había abandonado en ningún momento. Había sido una grandísima ayuda para él.

En parte se sentía culpable de su muerte. Si Mackie no se hubiera esforzado tanto quizá su enfermedad no se habría agravado. Tendría que haber sido más contundente cuando le dijo que no lo acompañara. Pero no pudo, le gustaba tenerla a su lado.

Le acarició la frente con la yema de los dedos y fue bajando hasta llegar a la mejilla, donde dejó reposar la totalidad de la mano. Seguía teniendo una piel muy suave.

Cualquier espectador ajeno pensaría que Anotsu no estaba sintiendo nada en ese momento; seguía con gesto serio, seguía con su cara de indiferencia que no delataba ni lo que pensaba ni lo que sentía. Pero si uno se fijaba bien, vería que tenía los labios apretados y los ojos acuosos. Vería a un hombre que por dentro se sentía morir, un hombre que lo único que deseaba en ese momento es que ella volviera y se quedara junto a él.

Una lágrima huidiza escapó por la comisura de su ojo, pero la hizo desaparecer rápidamente. Porque, claro, los hombres no lloraban, ¿no?

**^C'EST FINI^**


	5. Seducción

**Pareja: **Sôri/Meguro.

El pintor y una de sus alumnas que en realidad están en misión de espionaje o algo así. Hay tantos personajes nuevos que me lío XD

_**Seducción**_

Y ahí está otra vez con sus vanos intentos por seducirme. Por Dios, pero si podría ser su padre... Bueno, quizá su padre no... Pero que igualmente soy mayor que ella, eso es lo que importa.

Pero debo reconocer que me halaga tanta atención por su parte. Aunque a veces resulten algo chistosos sus acercamientos, se ve que se esfuerza por intentar impresionarme y llamar mi atención. Me siento como si volviera a tener veinte años.

A veces ella y su amiga pueden resultar algo exasperantes. ¿Como voy a pintar uno de mis cuadros si en otra habitación Meguro le está gritando a Tanpopo que no se pavonee tanto delante de mí? Si no fuera un hombre tan tranquilo las ahorcaría y luego las echaría de mi casa por alborotadoras.

Meguro se cree que no me doy cuenta de todo esto. Debe pensar que como estoy tan... abducido cuando pinto que no noto lo que pasa a mi alrededor. Pobre insensata. Aunque parezca idiota cuando estoy delante de un lienzo se quien entra, quien sale, incluso si Rin se ha enfadado con Manji.

Pero viéndolo todo objetivamente, y siendo sincero conmigo mismo, Meguro no está tan mal. Miento, Meguro está como quiere; bonitas piernas, pelo lacio y algo largo, impresionantes ojos... Poco pecho, eso sí, pero que más da. Si mi mi hija supiera lo que estoy pensando haría que me comiera mis pinceles, por pervertido.

Y ya que estamos destapando secretos vergonzosos, diré, sin ninguna clase de vergüenza, que me gusta Meguro. Me encanta. Me tiene encandilado. Aunque haga ver que no capto sus señales de predadora en potencia, o que finja ignorarla, en realidad, me tiene comiendo de su mano.

Supongo que ya va siendo hora de tener una charla muy productiva con mi alumna preferida.

**^C'EST FINI^**

**Notas finales: **¿Qué tal? Este drabble me parece un poco flojo respecto a los demás, pero no pude resistirme y tuve que escribir sobre mi pintor favorito. Pero que guapo es, oye XD Quizá Sôri esté algo OoC, pero como son sus pensamientos pues nada.


	6. Corre que te pillo

**Pareja: **Anotsu/Magatsu

Los dos sex symbol juntos una vez más.

**Nota para The Hawk Eye (por si lo acabas leyendo XD): **Se que no te gusta mucho esta pareja, pero en este drabble creo que te parecerá, cuando menos, chistosa XD

_**Corre que te pillo**_

Taito Magatsu tenía mucho miedo. Se había enfrentado a los guerreros más poderosos, pero esto le sobrepasaba.

Corría por el bosque como alma que lleva el diablo intentando huir de su perseguidor. Le dolían las piernas y el corazón le latía desbocadamente, pero no podía detenerse, si lo hacía estaba perdido.

- ¡Tai, cariño, no corras! ¡Dame un besito, anda!

Ese grito había sonado horrorosamente cerca. Sabía que su líder era rápido, pero tanto... Un sudor frío empezó a bajarle por la frente. Reprimió el impulso de mirar hacía atrás ya que eso le haría perder los pocos metros de ventaja que pudiera llevarle al otro.

Pero de repente notó que alguien se abalanzaba sobre él y lo hacía caer. No hacía falta tener un coeficiente intelectual de 150 para saber quien era el asaltador.

Magatsu terminó con su cara contra el suelo y un muy alborotado Kagehisa Anotsu encima de su espalda restregándose tan ricamente sobre el cuerpo del otro.

- Oh, Tai querido, eres un estrecho. ¿Por qué no me dejas hacerte XxX? Luego te haría XxX y te gustaría, lo sé, eso le gusta a todo el mundo. Y también podríamos hacer XxX, mientras tu me haces XxX, sería divino.

Y para rematar ese monólogo de obscenidades, le regaló un beso en el cuello que hizo que a Magatsu se le erizara el vello.

¿"Tai querido"? ¿"Sería divino"? ¿De donde había sacado todas esas... bobadas de niña tonta? Giró un poco la cabeza para intentar ver a Anotsu y decirle que lo dejara en paz, que a él esas cosas no le iban y que mejor se buscara a otro para hacerle XxX. Se quedó horrorizado cuando vio a su líder poniéndole morritos para darle un beso. Intentó moverse, patalear, pero no podía, estaba atrapado entre el suelo y Anotsu. Apenas si era capaz de respirar.

Y mientras tanto, Kagehisa había cerrado los ojos y se iba acercando lentamente a Magatsu para darle el beso que llevaba reclamando desde hacía un rato.

Cerca, más cerca... casi se rozaban la nariz, cuando Taito Magatsu, mano derecha y, podría decirse que mejor amigo de Kagehisa Anotsu, despertó de golpe. Se sentó en su futón con una rapidez pasmosa y miró a su alrededor con el corazón bailándole samba. Se llevó una mano a la frente e intentó relajarse mientras procesaba ese "sueño". Pero que horror, que mal rato, que mal... todo, en general. Su apreciado líder convertido en una niña loca hormonada y con ansias de sexo.

Evidentemente ya no durmió lo que quedaba de noche. Y desde ese día mirar a Anotsu a la cara fue todo un reto.

**^C'EST FINI^**

**Notas finales: **Pobre Taito lindo, que se me ha traumado XD La verdad es que me cuesta ver a Anotsu en esta situación, pero resulta gracioso XD


	7. Moment of truth

**El título es una canción de **_**Gangstarr**_** (L)**

**Pareja: **Rin/Anotsu

Una pareja rara, ¿no? Aunque las circunstancias no les permitirían tener una relación muy... agradable, creo.

_**Moment of truth**_

¿Podrías enamorarte de alguien a quién has visto en contadas ocasiones? ¿Podrías enamorarte de alguien con quién solo has cruzado unas pocas palabras? Más importante aún, ¿podrías enamorarte de la persona que mandó matar a tus padres?

Tu, quizá, no podrías obviar esas cuestiones y simplemente ignorarías a esa persona, o la odiarías de por vida por quitarte a tus seres queridos, pero hubo alguien que pasó por alto todo eso y se enamoró del hombre que arruinó su vida. Porque había momentos en los que mandaba el corazón y la razón quedaba en un segundo plano. Rin Asano se enamoró de Kagehisa Anotsu y no pudo hacer nada por evitarlo.

La primera vez que se dio cuenta de que algo no iba bien fue cuando compartieron penalidades volviendo de Kaga. Por el camino, inexplicablemente, le salvó la vida al hombre al que tanto creía odiar, y ni ella misma sabía encontrar una respuesta a tan extraño comportamiento. ¿Acaso no quería que muriera? ¿Por qué lo estaba ayudando? Quizá todo se debía a que, mientras huían de los hombres que querían matar a Anotsu, se dio cuenta de que el líder del Itto-ryu tenía otra cara que evitaba mostrar a los demás y que solo habían visto sus más allegados. En ese momento algo se resquebrajó en el interior de Rin y empezó a verlo de otra manera.

La segunda vez que volvieron a hablar "de verdad" Anotsu estaba siendo perseguido, otra vez, y Rin volvió a salvarlo, otra vez (aunque él dijo que podía haberse ahorrado ese gesto).

Y sentados en la hierba, en la ladera de una montaña, (mientras ella explicaba como había conseguido entrar en el castillo para salvar a Manji) al ver la sonrisa de Anotsu, al ver su cara de aparente orgullo porque ella y Dôa hubieran conseguido tal hazaña, se dio cuenta del porque de su extraño comportamiento para con él. Y se asustó.

Y a solas se negaba una y otra vez que pudiera sentir algo más que odio por él. Porque Kagehisa Anotsu solo le había hecho daño, mucho daño. Y muchas veces lloraba de rabia y de impotencia por albergar esos sentimientos. Manji pensaba que era porque echaba de menos a sus padres (si que los echaba en falta, pero hacía tiempo que ya no lloraba por ellos) y Rin prefería que pensara eso. Mejor que pensara que seguía siendo una niña a que supiera que estaba enamorada de su principal enemigo.

**^C'EST FINI^**


	8. Sweet nightmares

**He aquí el último drabble. Espero que os guste. **

**Dedicado a **_**The Hawk Eye. **_**Gracias por leerte todo este conjunto de despropósitos :)**

**Pareja: **Manji/Rin

_**Sweet Nightmares**_

Rin no era de esas personas que se desvelaba en mitad de la noche por un pequeño ruido. Ella dormía de un tirón sin enterarse de nada que pudiera estar ocurriendo a su alrededor. Le encantaba dormir. Y en invierno, cuando amanecía con el cielo encapotado y el día era desapacible, remoloneaba en su futón hasta que su madre la hacía levantarse.

Pero ahora, viajando por medio país para buscar al asesino de sus padres, todo era distinto. Cualquier cosa la despertaba en mitad de la noche haciendo que sus sentidos se pusieran alerta por si era un enemigo. Pero lo peor eran las pesadillas. Prácticamente cada día, cuando ya incluso Manji dormía, veía a sus padres morir una y otra vez en lo más profundo de su conciencia. Y ella despertaba sobresaltada y con lágrimas en los ojos, ahogando los sollozos para no despertar al otro. Se acurrucaba en el futón, acercando sus rodillas al pecho y abrazándolas, y lloraba en silencio hasta el amanecer.

Y Manji la miraba sin entender porque tenía cara de cansada ni porque forzaba sus sonrisas.

Y Rin empezó a temerle a la oscuridad, no por la falta de luz, si no porque eso quería decir que pronto tendría que dormir, o por lo menos intentarlo, y volverían las pesadillas y los desvelos.

Cierto día, en su incansable búsqueda del líder del Itto-ryu, llegaron a un pueblo y se hospedaron en una posada barata y limpia. Estuvieron todo el día merodeando por los alrededores y al atardecer volvieron a su alojamiento.

Rin cenó lentamente intentando postergar el momento que tanto temía, pero este llegó inevitablemente. Ella y Manji se dieron las buenas noches y se acostaron en sus respectivos futones. El hombre se durmió enseguida. Intentando tranquilizarse, Rin se concentró en la respiración lenta y pausada del otro (teñida por algún que otro ronquido) y, finalmente, se durmió. Unas horas más tarde despertó por culpa de esa pesadilla recurrente que la acechaba casi todas las noches. Y, una vez más, se acurrucó en su futón e intentó ahogar sus lágrimas.

Pero esa noche fue algo distinta. Mientras cerraba los ojos con fuerza notó como Manji se metía en su futón, la acercaba hasta su pecho y la abrazaba.

- No tengas miedo. No estás sola, yo estoy contigo.

Le susurró en el oído con ternura, como si fuera un secreto entre amantes. Con una mano le secó esas lágrimas rebeldes, Rin puso una de las suyas encima de la de Manji, la que descansaba en su estómago con suavidad, y los dos sonrieron sin saber que el otro esbozaba el mismo gesto.

No, no estaba sola.

**^C'EST FINI^**

**Notas finales: **¿Como terminará el manga? ¿Estos dos se quedaran juntos? ¿Manji morirá haciendo que sus fans nos tiremos de los pelos y queramos matar al señor Samura? ¿Morirán Anotsu y el bueno de Tai seguido por un suicidio colectivo de las mencionadas fans (la posible muerte del autor sigue en pie, ahora con más razón XD)? Ni idea, pero mi mini colección termina aquí. ¡Gracias por leer!


End file.
